


Everything In Between

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Language, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Collection of little drabbles and oneshots centering around Hank & Connor's relationship, acting as warm-ups for my bigger fics.*Additional tags/characters/etc. will be added as I go along, and prompts are more than welcome!





	1. The Chair

Of all the joys in the world for Connor to discover, Hank would have never thought the one to finally make the android laugh would be a chair. 

More specifically, _his_ chair. 

An ergonomic nightmare of curved plastic whose cushion had stoically endured the increasing years of donuts, coffee, and alcohol abuse to the best of its ability. A valiant effort matched only by the ancient couch Hank had sitting in his living room back home. Though that didn't stop the chair from wearing on Hank's slowly aging vertebrae, and while he had resigned himself to the future back pain, Connor had apparently had a different idea. 

Which shouldn't have surprised Hank, considering the kid had gone from poodle to nurse practitioner the moment he'd been offered a place to stay. Again, Connor's mothering was something the Lieutenant had simply resigned himself to. 

What Hank hadn't expected, however, was getting into work (only a little late) to find the pinnacle of CyberLife engineering glaring harshly into middle distance, shoulders hunched and hand on the lever beneath the seat of a _new_ chair. Meanwhile, the old butt buster had been pushed to the side, and a delivery box with a torn top was leaned against the partition behind the pouting android. 

Hank didn't need to be a homicide detective to connect the dots. Though there were still a few missing pieces to the picture.

“Been at it since he got in.” 

Hank turned to Wilson, who was sat at his own desk, gaze fixed on Connor in a mix of worry and fascination. 

“What Mr. Sent-by-CyberLife can get your mother's social security number just from breathing the same air as you, but he can't figure out a damn piece of furniture?” 

“Not from what I've seen.”

As if to confirm his hypothesis, Connor jerked on the underside of the chair and bounced down, then up, then down again. With a huff of frustration, Connor stood up and reminded half the office of his inhuman strength when he lifted the chair one handed to get a better angle on its bottom. Whatever Hank had planned to say further on the point was lost in the terrifying moment of awe. 

Connor fiddled with the mechanics of the chair before he gently set the wheels back to carpet. Taking a step back to admire his work, Connor waved his hand over the head of the chair, then even hopped onto his usual perch on the corner of Hank's desk before he nodded in satisfaction. 

The little show of analysis was entirely Connor, and Hank found himself on the wrong end of a smile. Though he willed away that swell of affection, feeling the weight of Wilson's gaze slip his way. 

What came next, however, sank any hope Hank had of maintaining a hardened reputation. 

Possibly a perfectionist to a fault, Connor decided to properly test the results of his handiwork and once more lowered himself into the chair. A hush fell over the room as he did so, and for a good moment there, Connor's chest had swelled with a job well done. Hell, Hank was preparing to give the kid a slow clap, when Connor's eyes suddenly widened and the chair dropped hard to its base. 

Wincing against the impact, Connor sat with his legs splayed out in front of him, the death grip he had on the arms the only thing that kept him in his seat.

Aw, hell, Hank thought, watching Connor's shoulders start to shake, face hidden where he was hunched. Hank was about to make his way over to check on him, when the whole bullpen was stopped in their tracks. 

At first, Hank couldn't make out what he was hearing, but then Connor fell back against the chair, hand on stomach, and caught in an outright fit of laughter. An unrestrained, joyous sound that had the kid's eyes watering with artificial tears and seemed to have been transformed into a full body experience. One Connor wasn't keen on stopping. 

Even his struggle to regain composure was halfhearted at best.

Not missing the smile on Wilson's face, Hank shook his head and finally started his trek through the desks. All around him, his fellow officers were enraptured with the android's sudden show of emotion – some disturbed, most amused.

“Hank,” Connor gasped, reaching for his partner when he noticed Hank's approach. The kid only managed to grasp the desk instead, half hanging from where he'd dragged the chair over, “Hank, I need help.” 

“I can see that,” Hank said, and yeah, he was soft, sue him, “Don't suppose I can lend a hand?” 

Taking in a deep breath, Connor finally managed to stifle his laughter, smile just about blinding as he watched Hank move around behind him. 

“Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Lieutenant,” Connor said, “Thank you.” 

“What I'm here for,” Hank mumbled. He threw his coat atop his desk, then leaned over to get a grip on the pesky thing's lever with one hand, bracing himself with the other. Probably far too easy for Connor's liking, Hank depressed the lever and pulled the chair up to a proper height before letting go. The lever then clicked neatly back into place. 

“There ya go,” Hank patted the headrest, “Good as new.” 

“It is new,” Connor stated, and Hank lifted a brow. Fortunately, the kid was still recovering from his outburst, and Hank didn't miss the knowing grin. 

“Thanks, smartass, I figured that much,” Hank sighed, “Lucky I got in when I did, or you might've been here all day.” 

“I doubt it,” Connor said, swiveling himself around in a full 360, “I think Fowler would have sent me home on medical leave before then.” 

Hank's own bark of laughter startled them both, though Connor was quick to smile again before Hank ruffled his hair. 

“You give this thing a proper test drive yet?” Hank asked, an idea crawling its way forward.

Sensing something was up, Connor narrowed his eyes while he brushed his hair back into order, “That's what I'm doing now…?” 

Hm, Hank wobbled his hand in a kind-of gesture, making Connor frown. 

“Trust me, Connor,” Hank clarified, “There's more to a good chair than ass prints.” 

“Such as?” 

“Such as,” Hank stopped Connor's spinning, turning the kid right round, before he braced his hands on either of the chair's shoulders, “Acceleration and turning capability.” 

“Hank, what – Hank, no!” 

Hank _yes_.

At some point between the startled shriek and the cursing of their coworkers, Hank had managed to get a second laugh outta Connor. Which was more than worth the lecture before lunch.

END


	2. Nannybot 800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wholly inspired by @cunzy4's request for more poodle/nurse Connor. Got a few more of those on the back burner for later ;D So thank you so much! ___
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _And a big, wholesome Thank You ♥ To everyone else! Honestly, ya'll's response was beyond wonderful and very welcomed. Life decided to get a bit crazy like almost right after I posted, but everything's calmed down now - so hopefully I can chug out the next one a little faster this time round!_  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _*MILD LANGUAGE* warning for Hank in this one. But I do hope everyone enjoys!_  
>  _

_Bzzt, bzzt._

Nope. 

_Bzzt, bzzt._

Fuck no. 

_Bzzt, bzzt._

“Goddammit,” Hank slapped his hand over the phone and pulled the stupid thing under the pillow with him, barking into the receiver, “What!?” 

“Good morning, Lieutenant,” Connor's far too cheery, far too innocent voice chimed in from the other end, “The time is currently 6:24 AM, and the temperature is holding steady at a brisk 43° Fahrenheit. However, today's high will be a sweltering 46°, with light flurries expected this afternoon. For breakfast, I've-”

“Connor,” Hank cut the android off with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I don't remember asking for a fucking wake up call, kid.” 

“No,” Connor drawled, “But Captain Fowler did request that you be on time at least once this week. And seeing as it is currently Friday…” 

“No,” Hank ended the call, and therefore the discussion, making a point to carelessly toss his phone back onto the nightstand before once more curling into the blankets. What the hell was Connor playing at? The sun was barely even up. 

_Bzzt, bzzt._

Hank reached from under the comforter to push the offensive electronic clear across the end table. Burying his head, he ignored the clatter of fragile plastic finding its way to the floor. A moment later, the bedroom fell back into pre-Connor silence, and Hank gave a heavy sigh of relief. Finally, he thought, resettling himself for another go at dreamland. 

Unfortunately for him, several weeks ago he had been softened by a certain set of puppy eyes and had felt downright obligated to offer his homeless compatriot a place out of the cold. That had been, in hindsight, a possible mistake – what with Connor's employment status currently in the air, giving the android all sorts of free time neither of them knew what to do with. Not that Hank minded being taken care of to an extent, but there was apparently a fine line between being a considerate housemate and a ride-or-die nursemaid. 

A fine line that thinned further when his phone chimed with a call answered.

Fucking androids and their fucking hacking. 

“I'm afraid you've given me no alternatives, Hank,” Connor's muffled voice spoke from behind the table. Hank lifted his head to frown at the warning, before the kid continued, “Please remember, you brought this upon yourself. Sumo!” 

“Oh shit-” Hank rose on his elbows just as the door opened and Connor gave the command from the hallway. 

“Attack!” 

“Sumo – No!” Hank barely turned in time to take two-hundred pounds of dog to the chest, both him and the canine sliding off the bed to land in a tangle of blankets and tail wags on the floor.

Leaving Hank to sputter through a face full of slobber, Connor called out a final warning before he closed the door behind him, “Breakfast in twenty!” 

~

Exactly twenty- _five_ minutes later, Hank wandered out of the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed for the day in a weather appropriate outfit. At first, he had rolled his eyes at the three sets of clothes folded neatly atop the freshly made bed. Then he had figured he was too tired and too hungry to argue with his wardrobe and had simply grabbed the nearest shirt. 

He was unsurprised to find the kitchen quiet when he arrived, Sumo's leash missing from its hook on the wall, the coffee machine hissing with the last pump of freshly brewed sludge. The table was set with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, all still warm and ready for consumption. 

Hank sighed, then grabbed a coffee and sat down. 

First day of cohabitation, Hank had had a very serious conversation with Connor about acting like some sheltered housewife. Mr. Detective had assured him that his ' _participation_ ' in household chores was a mutually beneficial arrangement, and that if his desire to continue the upkeep ever waned, he would simply stop. 

Which was an arrangement Hank could live with. Being swamped at a still understaffed police station, he enjoyed being able to just occasionally come home and sit down, and only have to worry about what gossip Connor had negotiated out of their dog-walking neighbors. 

Then the cooking had started. 

A well intentioned venture that not only gave Connor something to work on, but was also a not-so-subtle ploy to improve the Lieutenant's life expectancy. By day thirteen, Hank had just been grateful to have something more colorful than charcoal on his plate. Although, he'll never know how he and Sumo survived Pancake Week. 

Giving the eggs a B-, Hank discreetly scraped the leftovers under some newspaper in the trash, then set his dishes in the sink. Not a moment too soon, he thought when the front door opened and a snow happy Sumo bounded into the kitchen for a hello and some water. Connor wasn't far behind, his face lighting up when he noticed the clean plate. 

“How was breakfast?” He asked. 

“Good,” Hank said quickly, “Thanks.” 

“You're welcome,” Connor replied while Hank slunk past, heading for the coat rack. If he could get to the car in the next fifteen seconds, he could leave without having to give a full evaluation. Spare them both. 

Before Hank can do so himself, Connor's plucking the black winter coat from the back of the couch and helping Hank shrug it on. He's thankfully allowed to wrap his own scarf, though that's only because Connor's waiting with a pair of gloves and the ring of keys when he turns. 

Hank snatched the gloves, and Connor dropped the keys into his palm before tugging the coat closed and quickly doing the first few buttons. 

“Can I go now?” Hank asked when Connor finally smoothed out the lapels and stood back, “Or are you gonna comb my hair? Give me a fucking an apple for the Captain?” 

The damn kid grinned slightly at the comment, keeping his gaze low, “No, Lieutenant. Have a pleasant day.” 

“You too,” Hank opened the door, “I'll let you know if I'm gonna be late.” 

“Of course – Drive safe!” Connor called out as Hank slipped through, latch clicking back into place. 

Taking a moment to savor the silence on the other side, Hank sighed yet again and then made his way through the light layer of snow to his car. He started the vintage vehicle no problem and turned the heat on. Letting the car heat up, Hank rested his brow against his knuckles on the steering wheel.

Wasn't even eight-'o-'clock yet. They were gonna think he'd finally dropped into the deep end. 

Oh well, Hank straightened up with a sniff, could always nap in the parking lot. Had to keep those professional expectations low. 

He was about to pull out of the driveway when a knock on the window startled the shit out of him. 

“Jesus, Christ – Connor,” Hank rolled his window down, scowling at the patiently waiting android, “What?” 

“I'm sorry, Hank,” Bullshit, “I almost forgot your lunch.” 

From behind his back Connor produced one of those canvas lunch bags made to look like the classic paper ones. He held it out for Hank's taking. 

Seemed the kid wanted to work his way into every meal of the day. 

Hank grabbed the bag and tossed it into the passenger seat, “That it?” 

“For now,” Connor smiled. He stepped away when Hank shooed him back.

“Right. Look, do me a favor and get a fucking hobby, Con,” Hank said, working the window closed quick enough to cut off a reply. Putting the car in reverse, Hank gave Connor one last look and returned the android's little farewell wave, then pulled out onto the road.

~

Lunch turned out to be a turkey club with all the trimmings, minus the Anderson approved level of mayonnaise. Still, Hank gave Connor credit, he honestly had trouble remembering the last time he had had a real homemade sandwich. Or anything between two pieces of bread that wasn't cow and dripping.

The crunch was nice. 

He was about halfway through, eating at his desk after being granted a hard day of paperwork, when he noticed a little fluorescent something stuck to the lip of the bag. Moving the sandwich to one hand, Hank caught the sticky note on two fingers and gave the neatly printed font a quick read.

And, yeah. 

Fuck. 

Okay.

Reaching for his board, Hank scraped away the last peelings of what used to be an anti-android sticker. He'd ripped it off in a fit of epiphanous shame a good while ago, couldn't even remember what the damn thing had said, and honestly, didn't care to. 

When the spot was sufficiently rubbed clear, Hank pressed the sticky note in its place, smoothing a thumb over the top. Satisfied, Hank gave the note another once over, before he shook his head and got back to it.

“ _A healthy heart is a happy heart ♥ Or at least a less grumpy one_ ” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Hope you had fun ♥


End file.
